In the design of Set Top Terminals (STTs), such as cable boxes, satellite boxes, cable-ready televisions, satellite-ready televisions, etc., designers are often faced with challenges related to preventing users from receiving programming that they have not purchased. More specifically, in many circumstances, users can purchase one or more programming packages that can provide one or more programming channels. Depending on the cost of the programming package, more or fewer channels and/or options may be provided. As many users desire more programming channels and/or options without subjecting themselves to the cost of additional channels and/or options, many of these users have become sophisticated in understanding the inner-workings of an STT. With this understanding, many of these users attempt to manipulate the STT to provide programming channels and/or options that the user has not purchased.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.